Aromatherapy generally uses essential oils, which are extracted from phyto materials, such as leaves of plants, for therapeutic benefits. These essential oils are either massaged into the skin or can be inhaled. In some cases the phyto materials are heated in order to release the essential oils therefrom. By heating these phyto materials at predetermined temperatures, essential oils and extracts are boiled off. Depending upon the temperature at which these phyto materials are heated, an aroma or vapor is given off, which is then inhaled by a user for its therapeutic benefits. Devices that provide such operation are generally known as vaporizers. There are also extracts available that are derived from the phyto material, known as phyto material extracts. These phyto material extracts have a consistency of honey and are typically highly purified forms. Normally these extracts are vaporized at temperatures between 500 to 700 degrees Fahrenheit, whereas phyto material in leaf form is vaporized between 350 and 450 degrees Fahrenheit.
Many conduction vaporizers heat the outside walls of the heating chamber to then heat phyto material that is contained within the heating chamber. Walls of the heating chamber that are on the outside and not contacting the phyto material are typically wrapped in insulating material. In some cases the heat is held by an insulating material, but this results in the heating chamber being less efficient because heat is reflected back inside by the insulation material. There are prior art vaporizers known on the market that also have large heating chambers that can fit approximately 0.8 g of phyto material inside. Unfortunately, these prior art vaporizers are conduction style and if they are not filled completely they do not perform as efficiently and vapor is not properly released from the phyto materials.
It is therefore an object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.